The Daughter of the Sea!
by Mandy Alonso
Summary: O mundo não é o mesmo, agora todos os deuses devem reclamar seus filhos. Aléxia, até seus dezessete anos jurava que era uma garota normal, ou o normal para alguém com dislexia, ela jurava não ser uma semideusa, diferente de seu irmão de criação Percy Jackson, ela não foi aos treze anos para o acampamento. Mas depois da visita de seu padrinho, tudo muda.
1. Prólogo

_Alguns personagens NÃO me pertencem. A única coisa que me pertence é o enredo!_

_comentários são a minha base para postar os capítulos! se forem bonzinhos e tiver comentários eu posso postar amanha o primeiro capítulo! :3_

_História __minha__, plágio é crime!_

_Boa leitura! ;)_

A vida nunca é como imaginamos, ou como queremos, muitas vezes o destino brinca conosco, por mais que algo esteja escrito tudo pode mudar, pois já dizia a frase: o futuro pode sempre mudar. Até onde o amor é capaz de nos levar? Até que ponto nos sacrificamos por outra pessoa? Nem sempre a vida é justa, muitas vezes nos deixam confusos e nem sempre mostra que sabemos tudo o que acontece ao nosso redor.

Nesta vida só devemos ter certeza de duas coisas concretas: a vida e a morte. Poderia colocar que o amor também faz parte disso tudo, mas o amor engana todos nossos sentidos e muitas vezes podemos pensar que aquilo é para a vida toda, mas no fim acaba não sendo, existe também aquela pessoa que sempre estará conosco e então vamos notar que ela sim é para a vida toda.

Família é uma palavra que possui vários significados, ao longo do tempo vemos que, por mais errados que estejamos é apenas a verdadeira família que fica do nosso lado nos protegendo e quando tudo está para ruir, somente eles são capazes de nos reerguer.

Esta é uma história de romance diferente do convencional, onde mostra que não é preciso dizer vinte e quatro horas por dia que ama a outra pessoa, aqui mostra que através das atitudes é que vemos quem realmente nos ama ou não. É através de pequenas atitudes que vemos estes detalhes e sentimento tão grande.


	2. Capítulo 1

Mais um dia estressante na escola, mais uma vez não compreendi nada do que estava escrito no quadro e com isso os idiotas dos alunos ficaram rindo da minha cara. Tudo bem, eu sei que meu irmão também tem dislexia, mas no caso dele é totalmente normal, já que ele é um semideus. Fico aqui pensando, será que sou uma semideusa também? Se eu for, onde esta meu sátiro?

Suspirei e olhei com desgosto meu caderno e li meu nome, Aléxia Dianna Jackson. Recebi esse sobrenome depois de ser adotada por tia Sally, quando meu padrinho apareceu na porta da casa dela. Ela me conta que, dois anos depois do nascimento de Percy, meu padrinho apareceu em sua porta comigo nos braços e disse que mamãe estava passando por um momento complicado e não poderia cuidar de mim e ele daria todo o suporte necessário para ter duas crianças na mesma casa.

Assim, tia Sally cuidou de mim todo esse tempo, ela nunca deixou que eu a chamasse de mãe, não que ela fizesse diferença entre Percy e eu, mas quando questionada sobre isso, ela diz que mamãe me ama, as vezes duvido disso. Já minha relação com Percy é totalmente de irmãos, ele sempre cuidou de mim e eu gostava de mais disso.

Suspirei aliviada e finalmente sai da sala de aula, vi um alvoroço do lado de fora e ouvi burburinhos das patricinhas e dos sem cérebros dos populares. As garotas comentavam como um tal cara parado em uma Ferrari vermelha era lindo, os rapazes comentavam sobre inveja. Revirei os olhos e suspirei. Eles nunca vão aprender...

Não tinha levantado o rosto para o estacionamento até sentir minha marca de nascença queimar, estava quase insuportável desta vez a dor, então me lembrei que toda vez que a cicatriz queimava meu padrinho aparecia. Levantei meus olhos e lá estava ele, com um sorriso torto encostado no carro, de óculos de sol, seus cabelos revoltos em trajes que convinha de jaqueta jeans, calça jeans e tênis da nike, faltava apenas ele mascar chiclete para parecer aqueles atores de Holliwood. Se Percy não conhecesse todas as formas dos deuses, poderia dizer que meu padrinho era um.

-Olha se não é a afilhada mais linda de todo o universo.- Ele comentou se aproximando de mim fazendo as garotas suspirarem, agora entendi o alvoroço.

-Padrinho!- Corri e o abracei fortemente, não sei algo nele me fazia sentir em casa, ou talvez mais próximo de mamãe e aposto que esse cheiro de perfume feminino não era dele.- Como se você tivesse outra afilhada.- Semicerrei os olhos.- Ou você tem?

-É claro que não tenho.- Disse a gargalhadas e passou a mão no meu ombro segurando minha mochila.- Tão ciumenta quanto sua mãe. Mas vamos, não temos muito tempo.

Isso chamou totalmente a minha atenção.

-Padrinho, o que faz aqui?

-Isso me magoou profundamente, não gostou da minha visita?- Fez um bico encantador, sorri de canto.

-Padrinho não haja como criança.- Ri.- É claro que eu gostei, apenas não entendi, você nunca veio me ver na escola.

Abrindo a porta pra mim, entrei no carro esperando sua resposta, meu padrinho deu a volta, ligou a ignição e começou a dirigir. Ele soltou um suspiro e olhou pela janela, com isso senti que aos poucos minha cicatriz estava diminuindo a dor. Esse silencio é de matar.

-Eu tenho um segredo para te revelar, eu não sou um humano.- Esperei ele continuar não entendendo onde ele queria chegar.- Eu sou um deus e esta é minha verdadeira aparência.- Então sua forma mudou e puta que pariu! Se ele já era lindo antes agora então... mas espera...

-VOCÊ É O QUE? Qual é seu nome de deus? Você é grego ou romano? Você é meu pai? VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM ESSE TEMPO TODO? Qu...

-Calma...- Ele me cortou sorrindo torto.- Respira, uma pergunta de cada vez. Sim, sou um deus grego, meu nome verdadeiro é Apolo. Não eu realmente não sou seu pai, com isso não menti pra você, apenas escondi algumas partes.

-Mas por que você me escondeu isso?

-A história de Sally não é mentira, você estava em perigo, então sua mãe resolveu mantê-la protegida esse tempo todo.

-Então ela me conhece. - Não foi uma pergunta que eu fiz era mais uma confirmação.

-Sim.

-Tia Sally a conhece?

-Não. Sally só sabe que você é semideusa, mas não sabe quem é seu pai, ou sua mãe.

-E... Quem é meu pai?

Um grande silencio se fez no carro, meu padrinho me encarou.

-Poseidon.- Puta merda, meu pai é Poseidon, sou meia irmã de Percy.

-Nossa... - Foi tudo o que consegui soltar. Apolo então soltou uma gargalhada que me fez arrepiar.- Por que o riso?

-É que eu pensei que você iria surtar, já que conheço sua personalidade e você não é assim.

-Estou tentando assimilar as coisas ainda. Percy sabe?

-Acabou de descobrir, mas ele não faz ideia que a meia irmã dele é você, sabe apenas que uma filha de Poseidon esta indo para o acampamento e ele torce para que não seja mais um ciclope. – Falou divertido e eu acabei rindo junto.

-Para onde estamos indo?- Perguntei, ele me encarou e piscou sorrindo torto.

-Você logo verá.

O resto do caminho se passou de forma rápida, eu sempre perguntava a Apolo várias coisas, mas quando o assunto era minha mãe ele sempre se esquivava. Não havia caído a ficha ainda de que eu estava indo para o acampamento meio sangue, menos que eu era de verdade meia irmã de Percy e muito menos ainda que eu sou uma semideusa, filha de um dos três grandes.

Pra dizer que eu não estou nervosa seria mentira, uma vez que meu estomago parece ter varias e várias borboletas que parecem saltitar dentro de mim. Por mais que eu perguntasse para o meu padrinho, não eram todas as respostas respondidas.

Será que Percy iria gostar de saber que sou sua irmã de sangue? Será que vou conseguir me adaptar? E se ninguém gostar de mim?

Bom, se ninguém gostar de você faça como nas escolas mortais, joga um foda-se e ignore todo mundo. E é exatamente isso o que farei.

-Chegamos, mas antes de você ir. Não conte para ninguém quem é seu padrinho, sua mãe e eu queremos manter isso em segredo para sua segurança. É só você atravessar aquele portal e já terá Quiron, um centauro, a esperando.- Assenti incapaz de falar qualquer coisa, quando sai, fechei a porta do carro e me virei para acenar.- E lembre-se: eu e sua mãe amamos você.

E foi assim, piscando pra mim que ele saiu cantando pneus e desapareceu das minhas vistas. Com as pernas tremendo, suspirei fundo e caminhei até o tal portal, demonstrando uma coragem que eu não tinha. Algo me dizia que essa seria minha mais louca aventura e que não me arrependeria.


End file.
